Traduction - Une Teinte de Vert Plus Sombre
by Mimicelko
Summary: Traduction de A Darker Shade of Green de l'auteur Roving Otter - L'amour est compliqué.. particulièrement quand on aime quelqu'un qu'on n'est pas censé aimer. Gai/Lee
1. Chapter 1

La dernière traduction de Roving Otter, qui porte le titre original "A Darker Shade of Green"! Elle a fait une série de fanfictions relativement courtes autour de Gai et Lee qui sont toutes très touchantes.  
Ces fanfictions de Gai et Lee peuvent être lues de manière indépendantes, mais elles ont un ordre chronologique, et vous êtes sur la dernière de cet ordre, la précédente étant "Plus Proche" et la toute première étant "Restez"!

Bon, qu'on se le dise tout de suite, par rapport au titre: Cette fanfiction existait AVANT la série des '50 nuances de Grey', et donc avant '50 nuances plus sombres'!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Contenu mature. Lisez seulement si vous êtes à l'aise avec les relations sexuelles entre deux hommes adultes.

* * *

-Gai-sensei, ils nous fixent du regard. Pourquoi les gens nous regardent tout le temps, maintenant?

Gai posa une main sur l'épaule de Lee.

-Ça n'a aucune importance, Lee. Ignore-les.

Un homme et une femme se tenaient dans la rue et chuchotaient en regardant les deux Jonin en vert passer devant eux. Gai entendit la femme chuchoter: "J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec ces deux là."

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, marmonna l'homme. Ils étaient toujours un peu _trop_ proches pour un professeur et son élève.

Gai se crispa. Est-ce qu'ils réalisaient que Lee pouvaient les entendre? Est-ce qu'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire?

-J'ai entendu dire que ça dure depuis des années, chuchota la femme.  
-C'est répugnant, vraiment. Ce sont des déviants, tous les deux.  
-Ce n'est pas la faute du garçon. C'est cet homme qui l'a corrompu. Il a toujours été perturbé, tu sais. Et le garçon n'a jamais eu de père, ni même de famille. Bien sûr qu'il était vulnérable et exploitable–  
-Cet homme me fiche _toujours_ les jetons. La jeunesse ci, la jeunesse çà. Ça m'étonne que personne ne l'ai remarqué plus tôt, il porte pratiquement ses perversions dans la manche..

Lee s'arrêta et se tourna face à eux.

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous êtes en train de parler de nous?

L'homme regarda Lee, bouche bée.

-Et si c'était le cas? C'est vous qui devriez vous sentir gênés.  
-Vraiment, dit la femme, c'est incroyable que vous soyez toujours autorisé à enseigner. Vous n'avez donc aucune honte? C'est déjà assez mal de séduire votre propre élève, mais vous voir déambuler à ses côtés avec désinvolture, comme si rien n'avait changé – comme si personne dans tout le village ne savait ce qui se passe–  
-S'il vous plaît, de parlez pas de mon sensei comme ça.

Le ton de Lee était calme et poli, mais ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux brillaient de colère.

-Il ne m'a pas séduit. Nous sommes amoureux. Je l'ai choisi. Il n'a rien fait de mal.  
-Pauvre garçon, dit la femme en secouant la tête. Ce–ce fou t'a lavé le cerveau et tu ne sais même pas ce qui se passe.  
-J'ai dix-neuf ans. Je ne suis ni un enfant, ni un idiot. Ne me traitez pas comme tel, dit-il en serrant les poings. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde nous juge? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a deux mal pour deux personnes à être amoureuses?  
-Lee, ce n'est rien, dit doucement Gai. Rentrons chez nous.  
-Mais ils–  
-S'il te plaît.

Lee hésita, le regardant avec des grands yeux perplexes. Puis il soupira et baissa la tête. Ils firent demi-tour et s'éloignèrent.

-Vous devriez avoir honte! cria l'homme.

Lee se crispa et commença à faire volte-face, mais Gai posa gentiment une main sur son bras et lui chuchota: "Laisse tomber."

Lee serra la mâchoire et fixa le sol tandis qu'ils marchaient. Ses épaules tremblaient.

-Comment pourrais-je rester sans rien faire? dit-il d'une voix chargée de larmes. Ça me blesse de les entendre dire des choses aussi cruelles sur vous. Ils ne savent rien du tout sur vous – sur nous – mais ils font des ragots, répandent leurs mensonges et traînent votre nom dans la boue. Je ne peux pas le supporter!

Il haletait, des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Ce n'est rien, Lee. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. S'il te plaît, dit-il en frottant le dos raide de Lee. Ne te mets pas en colère pour ça.

Lee essuya ses yeux du dos de la main, prit une grande inspiration et acquiesça.

Ils retournèrent à l'appartement de Gai. C'était plus grand chez lui que chez Lee, c'est pourquoi Lee avait plus ou moins emménagé depuis qu'ils étaient amants.

Amants. Ce mot était toujours aussi bizarre, aussi étrange dans l'esprit de Gai. Il n'englobait pas tout ce que Lee signifiait pour lui.

Gai entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Puis il prit Lee dans ses bras et respira son odeur. Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos de Lee, sentent le relief des muscles sous la fine combinaison de coton, chaude de se chaleur corporelle. Les bras de Lee passèrent autour de lui, et ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de Gai, envoyant une décharge électrique dans tout son corps. Gai frissonna et ferma les yeux.

-C'est tellement bon, chuchota Lee, pas vrai?  
-Oui, répondit-il dans un murmure.  
-Alors pourquoi tous les autres le voient comme quelque chose de laid et d'anormal? Je ne comprends pas. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était juste un malentendu.. que si je disais à tout le monde la vérité à notre sujet, si je pouvais leur faire comprendre ce que je ressens pour vous, ils nous accepteraient. Mais j'ai dit la vérité aux gens ces deux derniers mois, et ils disent toujours des choses affreuses sur vous. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Gai-sensei? Comment est-ce que je peux leur faire comprendre?  
-Tu ne peux pas contrôler ce que je les gens pensent ou disent. Les gens croient ce qu'ils veulent croire. C'est un petit prix à payer, pour tout ce que j'y ai gagné.  
-Vous ne devriez avoir aucun prix à payer du tout.

Il serra Lee plus fort.

-Quand j'ai découvert que tu partageaient mes sentiments, ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai, murmura-il. Même maintenant, parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un beau rêve, comme si je pouvais me réveiller à n'importe quel moment. Je peux tout endurer, si ça me permet d'être avec toi.  
-Sensei..

Les grands yeux sombres de Lee étaient humides.

Même maintenant, tout homme qu'il était, il était facilement ému aux larmes. Il ne s'était pas permis de devenir dur et froid, comme tant d'autres Jonin. Gai aimait sa sensibilité, comme il aimait tout de Lee.

Ses lèvres caressèrent la mâchoire de Lee, et il entendit le souffle de Lee se couper. Sa tête partit en arrière, dévoilant sa gorge, et Gai déposa un baiser sur son pouls. Le corps de Lee tremblait entre ses bras.

-Gai-sensei.. fit-il, sa respiration s'accélérant. Est-ce que nous pouvons aller dans la chambre?  
-Tu ne veux pas te doucher avant? On s'est entraîné toute la journée.  
-Je crois que je ne peux pas attendre. J'ai besoin de vous maintenant. S'il vous plaît.

Il ne pouvait pas résister. Il prit la main de Lee et le conduit vers la chambre. Lee s'assit au bord du lit et leva les yeux vers lui, en souriant, les joues rouges.

Lee était toujours tellement passionné, tellement enthousiaste à la perspective de faire l'amour – complètement innocent. Pour lui, le sexe était une joie, une expression de l'amour et de la confiance. Il n'avait jamais eu de raison de le voir autrement.

Gai voulait que ça reste ainsi. Il voulait conserver cet éclat innocent dans les yeux de Lee.. c'est pourquoi il était toujours très doux, très attentif d'éviter de lui provoquer de la douleur. Quand ils s'entraînaient ensemble, ils se mettaient des coups de poing et de pied dont la violence aurait suffi à briser la roche, mais là, ce n'était pas comme à l'entraînement. La douleur ici, dans la chambre, était différente de la douleur de l'entraînement ou de la bataille.

Gai le savait d'expérience.

Il embrassa doucement les lèvres de Lee tout posant la main sur la bosse entre ses cuisses. Lee laissa échapper un hoquet. Gai glissa une main sous le col de sa combinaison et retira lentement le tissu de sa peau brûlante et trempée de sueur, dévoilant la longueur de son corps mince. Un instant plus tard, sa propre combinaison rejoignit celle de Lee en tas à côté du lit. Nu, il s'agenouilla par terre entre les genoux de son élève.

-Sensei..

Gai leva les yeux.

-Je me demandais si nous pouvions essayer quelque chose d'un peu différent ce soir.

Gai hésita. Il avait une petite idée de ce que Lee était en train de suggérer. Un léger éclat froid de peur passa sur son cœur.

-Oui, Lee?  
-Et bien.. En tout, nous avons seulement fait des choses avec nos mains et nos bouches, et j'aime beaucoup ça, mais.. il y a quelque chose d'autre, n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, une autre manière pour deux hommes de faire l'amour. Je veux essayer.

Gai prit une grande inspiration et se leva.

-Qu'y a-il, Sensei?

Il hésita, essayant de formuler la question dans sa tête de manière à ce que ça ne sonne pas crasse.

-Quand tu t'imagines en train de faire ça, Lee – tu t'imagines au-dessus, ou..  
-Je vous veux en moi.

Les mots traversèrent le corps et le cœur de Gai comme la foudre.

-Tu es sûr?

Il hocha la tête.

-J'en ai rêvé pendant longtemps, dit-il avant de s'interrompre. Sensei?

Gai baissa les yeux. Il réalisa qu'il tremblait.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu demandes, Lee. Ça – ce dont tu parles – ça peut être très douloureux si ce n'est pas fait correctement, et je ne l'ai jamais fait avant. Pas – je veux dire, je n'ai jamais – j'ai juste..

Il déglutit.

-Je ne veux pas te faire mal.  
-Est-ce que c'est si affreux? demanda Lee en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas peur de la douleur, Sensei. Je me suis cassé plus d'os que je ne pourrais compter. Je me suis déchiré des muscles et des tendons et j'ai été blessé au combat encore et encore. Est-ce que vous êtes en train de dire que ça sera pire que ça?  
-Non. Mais.. c'est différent.  
-Est-ce que vous pensez à lui?

Gai se crispa. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à Lee de qui il parlait. Le regard fuyant, il acquiesça.

Lee se leva et le serra fort contre lui.

-Ça me met tellement en colère que quelqu'un vous ait fait du mal comme ça, murmura-il.  
-C'était il y a longtemps, dit doucement Gai, et cet homme est mort à présent. C'est du passé. Je ne veux simplement pas que tu passes par ça.  
-Mais ça ne serait pas pareil. Pas avec vous. Vous seriez doux.

Gai hésita. Il savait que Lee avait raison, mais pourtant, il se sentait glacé de peur à l'idée – une peur qu'il ne pouvait pas entièrement expliquer, pas même à lui-même.

Une image lui traversa l'esprit: Lee à genoux, nu et rougissant, ses yeux aux paupières lourdes et au regard vague de plaisir.

Il déglutit, son pouls battant dans sa gorge.

-Si tu te sens prêt..  
-Je suis prêt, Sensei.

Gai prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

-Attends..

Il se tourna, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un flacon de lubrifiant qu'il avait acheté quelques semaines auparavant. Il avait voulu être prêt quand le moment serait venu. Il dévissa le couvercle, puis se tourna et regarda les yeux sombres de Lee, le guettant.

Lee se leva, les bras de part et d'autre, comme s'il attendait des ordres. Il tremblait d'anticipation, les yeux grands ouverts, le sexe dur.

Gai s'humecta les lèvres.

-Tu peux te mettre sur les genoux et sur les mains?

Lee se tourna, alla sur le lit, et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il demandait s'il le faisait bien.

Gai caressa la cuisse de Lee.

-Écarte un peu plus les jambes.

Lee obéit.

Gai prit une profonde inspiration.. puis posa ses mains sur ces fesses fermes et les écarta doucement, dévoilant le petit orifice. Il l'avait déjà aperçu – se tête s'était trouvée entre les jambes de Lee plus d'une fois – mais l'avoir ainsi, offert à lui, c'était tout autre chose. Il le regarda, fasciné. Il se sentait émerveillé, étrangement ému par la confiance que lui accordait Lee, par sa volonté de laisser aller Gai dans son corps.

En retenant son souffle, il effleura du pouce ce petit bout de chair. _Comme un bouton de rose.._

La respiration de Lee s'accéléra lorsque Gai trempa un doigt dans le flacon de lubrifiant et étala la mixture froide et claire sur l'entrée de Lee.

Lee se tortilla et laissa échapper un gloussement haletant.

-C'est froid!  
-Désolé. Je peux essayer de le réchauffer..  
-Non, c'est bon.

Lee gigota son bassin, et cette vue étourdit momentanément Gai.

-Je suis prêt.

Gai hocha la tête. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Je vais commencer avec juste un doigt.

Il appuya doucement. Il y eut une résistance, puis le doigt glissa à l'intérieur, disparaissant jusqu'à la deuxième phalange.

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait? Sois honnête. Si quoi que ce soit te met mal à l'aise..  
-Ça fait un peu drôle. Mais pas dans le mauvais sens.

De manière expérimentale, Gai fit des va-et-vient avec le doigt. Lorsqu'il appuya à un certain endroit, Lee sursauta et laissa échapper un hoquet.

-Est-ce que ça t'a fait mal?  
-Non. Ça faisait du bien.

Gai caressa doucement, et Lee gémit.

-Sensei.. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, mais c'est incroyable..

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il ferma les yeux, la bouche ouverte, haletant.

-Gai-sensei!

Le son de la voix de Lee lorsqu'il criait son nom était la plus belle musique qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Gai glissa un autre doigt en lui et continua à caresser ce point sensible.

-S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, gémit Lee. S'il vous plaît, je vous veux en moi, Gai-sensei.. s'il vous plaît prenez-moi, prenez-moi, j'ai tellement besoin de vous, Sensei..

Sa voix monta de plus en plus dans les aigus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une plainte, une requête désespérée.

En respirant fort, Gai retira ses doigts du corps de Lee, puis prit davantage de lubrifiant et l'étala sur son propre membre dur. Il se plaça au-dessus de Lee, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le bout de sa virilité appuyer contre cet orifice étroit, et lentement, lentement, il s'enfonça de quelques centimètres en Lee. Un doux gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Oh, Lee.. tellement étroit..

Il sentait le corps de Lee bouger sous lui tandis qu'il regardait l'arrière des cheveux sombres de son élève, la peau tendre et douce de sa nuque, et s'enfonça davantage.

Lee laissa échapper un cri perçant.

Gai se figea.

-Tout va bien?  
-O–oui.. ne vous arrêtez pas..

Gai prit une grande inspiration. Ses hanches partirent en avant, presque involontairement, faisant des va-et-vient. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Lee..

Puis un souvenir lui apparut d'un coup. Il était dans une petite chambre sale, sur un lit, et une silhouette sombre le surplombait. Il vit le rictus de l'homme, blanc dans l'ombre – il sentait des mains rugueuses le plaquer alors qu'il luttait, l'esprit embrumé par le vin – la douleur lorsque deux doigts calleux s'engouffrèrent dans son corps.

 _Non. Non, ce n'est pas comme ça! Je ne suis pas comme lui!_

Deux yeux gris au regard dur et froid, vides et sans pitié – cette voix rauque qui se moquait de lui – " _Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, Gai-kun?_ "

Les souvenirs se succédaient dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à les arrêter.

" _-C'est trop gros – ça fait mal –_  
- _Tu te prétends ninja, et tu as peur d'une petite douleur? Prends sur toi. Ce n'est rien du tout.  
-S–s'il te plaît – Kentaro – s'il te plaît, arrête, je ne suis pas prêt –_"

Son estomac se serra, et son érection disparut tandis que la honte l'emplissait comme la bile, brûlante et amère. Lee se figea sous lui et le regarda d'un ait incertain.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
-Rien, mentit-il. Je vais bien.

Il essaya de continuer à bouger, mis son corps n'était plus coopératif. Une partie de son esprit était toujours prisonnière dans cette chambre sale d'hôtel, cette nuit-là, seize ans auparavant.

-Sensei?

Gai baissa la tête, les larmes au coin des yeux.

-Je ne peux pas, murmura-il. Je suis désolé.

Il se retira, s'assit au bord du lit, dos à Lee, et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Lee rampa jusqu'à lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Gai-sensei, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? dit-il en hésitant. Est-ce que c'est moi? Est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?  
-Non, cher Lee, dit doucement Gai.

Il posa une main sur celle de Lee et la serra.

-Ce n'est pas toi.

Il essuya ses yeux de l'autre main et se leva.

-J–j'ai besoin d'être seul quelques minutes. Je vais me doucher.

Lee était recroquevillé sur le lit, il avait l'air petit et misérable.

-S'il vous plaît, parlez-moi. Laissez-moi venir. Laissez-moi vous aider. Je ne supporte pas quand vous me rejetez comme ça.  
-Je ne peux pas parler de ça. Pas maintenant. Pardonne-moi.

Il se retira dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte, alla dans la douche et alluma l'eau. Le flux chaud frappa son corps. Il resta là, laissant l'eau couler sur son dos, et ferma les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la traduction du deuxième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Gai resta longtemps sous la douche.

Il savait que c'était égoïste et lâche, de se cacher de Lee comme ça, mais il n'était pas prêt pour partager sa douleur avec son élève. Lee avait seulement une vague idée de ce qui lui était arrivé cette nuit. Gai ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse les détails, laids et honteux. Gai lui-même commençait seulement à se rendre compte à quel point cette expérience avait affecté sa vie – et il se demandait toujours à quel point ça avait affecté sa sexualité. Sa vie amoureuse n'était pas ce que la plupart des gens considéraient comme normale ou saine. Il énuméra les faits dans sa tête.

C'était un homme de trente-trois ans amoureux de son élève de dix-neuf ans.

C'était un homme qui n'avait jamais eu de relation saine avec quelqu'un de son âge – qui n'avait jamais eu quelque chose qu'il pouvait réellement qualifier de "relation", avant Lee.

C'était un homme qui avait passé des années à garder les gens à distance, effrayé à l'idée de devenir trop proche de quiconque, repoussant ses démons en s'entraînant constamment et en cachant son côté sombre derrière un voile de manières excentriques et bruyantes. Parce qu'il avait peur. Peur de laisser quiconque entrer dans son cœur.

Puis Lee s'y était glissé.

 _Je suis une épave._

 _Je suis abîmé._

 _Je suis un pervers._

 _Je ne suis pas assez bien pour Lee. Rien ne va.. qu'est-ce que je suis en train de lui faire?_

Il s'assit sur le carrelage de la douche, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, la tête penchée en avant sous l'eau qui tombait autour de lui.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par des coups timides frappés à la porte.

-Gai-sensei? Vous êtes là-dedans depuis quarante minutes. S'il vous plait.. est-ce que je peux entrer?

Gai coupa l'eau et ouvrit le rideau. Il attendit. Lee était toujours de l'autre côté de la porte – Gai l'entendait respirer.

-Oui, finit-il par dire doucement.

La porte s'ouvrit et Lee entra, toujours nu, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Il réduisit la distance entre eux avec des petits pas traînants et s'accroupit juste à l'entrée de la douche, pour être à la même hauteur que Gai. Puis il entra dans la douche et passa ses bras autour du corps nu et mouillé de Gai. Gai lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien? murmura Lee. Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce que les gens ont dit plus tôt? Vous pensez toujours à ce qu'ils ont dit?  
-Non, soupira-il. Du moins pas complètement.

Sa main glissait le long du dos de Lee.

-J'aurais aimé que tu ne me voies jamais comme ça. Ce n'est pas le moi que tu as vu en grandissant. Pendant des années, je t'ai montré seulement une seule facette de moi. Tu dois te sentir embrouillé.  
-Vous êtes toujours Gai-sensei. Vous êtes toujours la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Et rien de ce que vous m'avez montré n'était un mensonge. Ce n'était juste qu'une seule facette. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait des côtés de vous que vous vouliez garder cachés. Je veux dire – vous ne m'avez jamais beaucoup parlé de votre enfance, par exemple. Ça m'était égal. C'était suffisant de vous avoir dans ma vie, dit Lee en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Gai. Et vous êtes toujours la personne la plus courageuse, la plus gentille que j'ai jamais connue. Ça ne change rien à ça.

Gai serra Lee contre lui et regarda ces grands yeux noirs. Parfois il pensait que Lee était un ange envoyé pour sauver son âme de ses propres ténèbres. Et parfois il pensait que Dieu avait envoyé Lee pour le tester – pour voir s'il avait la force mentale de résister à la plus grande tentation de sa vie, à la chose qu'il désirait par-dessus tout: ce beau jeune homme, ce garçon, son élève, qu'il avait élevé comme son fils.

Si c' _était_ un test, il avait lamentablement échoué. Mais que Lee soit son salut ou sa damnation, une chose était certaine: Gai l'aimait lui, son corps, son esprit et son âme. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Les lèvres de Gai vinrent effleurer l'oreille de Lee.

-Je t'ai laissé seul et frustré tout à l'heure, murmura-il. C'était très mal de ma part.

Il caressa la cuisse de Lee et sentit les battements de cœur de son élève accélérer.

-Tu veux retourner dans la chambre? Je pense que le lit serait plus confortable que la douche.  
-Oui, chuchota lee.

Gai se leva et se rendit avec Lee jusqu'à la chambre. Il embrassa les lèvres entrouvertes de Lee, très doucement, puis sa main dériva sur le torse de Lee. Son pouce trouva un téton durci et le frotta dans un lent mouvement circulaire.

-Mmmh.. _oh,_ Gai-sensei..

Lee frotta sa joue contre l'épaule de Gai, poussant du museau comme un chat.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux que je fasse pour toi, tout de suite, Lee?

Lee hésita, leva les yeux, et ses joues prirent un teinte rose vif.

-Ce que vous faisiez tout à l'heure.. vous savez. Quand vous avez mis vos doigts en moi.

Il dit la dernière phrase dans un murmure précipité, son regard se baissant timidement.

-Tu veux ça?

Lee acquiesça.

-Allonge-toi sur le dos.

Lee s'étendit sur le lit.

-Tu peux monter un peu tes hanches?

Lee leva les hanches et le postérieur au-dessus du lit et Gai passa une main dessous. Il glissa un doigt dans la fissure entre les fesses de Lee et explora doucement jusqu'à trouver le petit trou étroit.

Tout à l'heure, Lee était à quatre pattes, dos à Gai. Gai préférait de cette manière-ci, parce qu'il pouvait voir le visage de Lee. Il vie ces grands yeux expressifs s'écarquiller légèrement lorsque qu'il inséra un doigt dans le corps de Lee. Il vit ces cils sombres battre, vit ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, puis former un petit "o" quand Gai trouva ce petit paquet de nerfs au plus profond de lui. Gai sourit en bougeant son doigt lentement, doucement.

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'aime tes yeux, Lee?  
-M–mes yeux?

Gai hocha la tête.

-Ton cœur brille à travers eux. Je sais toujours ce que tu ressens, parce que tes yeux ne peuvent rien cacher. Et ils sont tellement beaux.. comme de grandes perles noires.

Lee rougit davantage.

-Vous les aimez bien, vraiment?  
-Je les adore. Je pourrais les regarder pendant des heures.

Son doigt continua les va-et-vient en lui, massant ce point sensible tandis qu'il entoura le sexe de Lee de l'autre main et le caressa.

-Mon magnifique Lee..

Lee gémit doucement. Il haleta, ses doigts malaxant le drap, et les hanches basculant.

-Sensei.. hoqueta-il.  
-Viens pour moi, murmura Gai.

Peut-être que Lee était juste tellement habitué à suivre les ordres de son sensei depuis toutes ces années que son corps répondait automatiquement à un ordre de Gai – ou peut-être que le timing était juste parfait.

Lee vint dans un cri perçant, son corps s'arquant et se soulevant du lit. Puis il retomba mollement, haletant, la peau luisante de sueur.

Gai retira lentement son doigt du corps de Lee, puis se pencha et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Lee leva les yeux vers lui, le regard embrumé, rêveur et vague. Puis il tendit le bras, et ses doigts effleurèrent l'érection de Gai.. mais Gai lui attrapa le poignet et repoussa gentiment sa main.

-Tu n'es pas obligé.  
-Mais je veux..  
-Peut-être plus tard. Là tout de suite, je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras.

Lee eut l'air perplexe, mais il hocha la tête. Gai passa ses bras autour de lui.

-Je suis désolé, murmura Gai au bout d'un moment.  
-Pour quoi?  
-De ne pas avoir été capable de – tu sais – tout à l'heure.  
-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour ça, dit-il en se lovant contre le torse de Gai. Même si nous ne le faisions jamais, je serai très heureux avec vous. Il y a tellement d'autres choses que l'on peut partager, après tout.

Gai le serra contre lui.

-Tu es mon ange, chuchota-il.  
-Et vous êtes le mien, Gai-sensei.

* * *

Après quelques minutes dans les bras de Gai, Lee s'endormit. Gai le tint dans ses bras encore un peu, puis se retira doucement, s'habilla, et quitta l'appartement.

Dans le ciel, une demi-lune brillait à travers les nuages comme un œil jaune sournois entrouvert, baignant les rues de Konoha d'une lumière fantomatique. Gai marcha en bordure du village, passa les grandes portes, et se rendit en forêt.

Récemment, il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Quelques jours auparavant, il avait commencé à aller faire du jogging en solitaire la nuit, après que Lee se soit endormi, et rentrait le matin avant qu'il se réveille. L'exercice l'aidait à se vider l'esprit – il était capable de perdre ses doutes et ses conflits internes dans les mouvements de son corps, dans la brûlure de ses muscles. La vie semblait toujours plus simple lorsqu'il s'entraînait.

Il bondit de branche en branche, ses jambes le propulsant aisément.

Le filet surgit de nulle part.

Un instant il était dans les airs, l'instant d'après, il était projeté à terre, entravé par des brins entrecroisés solides. Il heurta le sol et roula en se débattant. Les brins étaient fins comme des cheveux, invisibles dans l'obscurité, mais plus solides que l'acier. Il sortit un kunai de la sacoche à sa hanche et essaya de couper le matériau, sans succès. _Mince_. Il avait été plus plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'aurait cru, pour s'être fait avoir par un piège aussi simple.

Il entendit des pas, leva les yeux et vit deux silhouettes émerger de la forêt environnant – l'une, un jeune homme avec une tignasse de cheveux argentés hirsutes – l'autre, une femme avec des cheveux rouges courts et dressés sur sa tête. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux: en amande, d'un bleu turquoise, sans pupille visible. Tous deux portaient un pantalon en cuir et des vestes en cuir ouvertes, sombres sur leur peau pale. L'homme portait un t-shirt transparent en résille sous sa veste, la femme un t-shirt rouge chic.

L'homme ricana.

-C'était facile. Je croyais que cet homme était censé être fort.  
-Tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête, dit la femme.

Gai les regarda à travers le filet.

-Qui êtes-vous?

L'homme effectua une révérence.

-Je suis Jiro, et voici ma sœur Cho. Nous avons été engagés pour te détruire.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la traduction du troisième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Des assassins, pensa Gai. C'était mauvais.

Il essaya de se relever, mais le filet se resserra autour de lui comme s'il était vivant, immobilisant ses bras et ses jambes. Il serra les dents.

-Qui vous a engagés?

Jiro remua un doigt d'un air désapprobateur.

-Tu crois qu'on va te le dire? Ça serait peu conventionnel. Nous sommes des professionnels, tu sais. Mais je _peux_ te dire que c'est quelqu'un du village. Apparemment, tu n'es pas très aimé ici. Oh, et ne prends pas la peine d'essayer de te débarrasser de ce filet. Il est tissé à partir de fils de chakra et de mes propres cheveux, on ne peut pas le couper avec des lames ordinaires. Et il est recouvert d'un adhésif spécial de ma propre invention.

Gai les regarda, et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

-Je vous reconnais. Vous êtes des ninja de Konoha. Tous les deux. Je me rappelle de vous à l'Académie.  
-Étions, dit Cho avec un rictus. Il y a longtemps. On a laissé tomber ce trou à merde ennuyeux à douze ans.

Des ninja déserteurs. L'esprit de Gai se mit à tourner à pleine vitesse. Il devrait ouvrir quelques Portes pour se sortir de là.

-Ça suffit, les petits bavardages, dit Cho. Si on attend trop longtemps, ce poisson pourrait s'échapper de son filet.  
-Aimerais-tu avoir l'honneur?  
-J'adorerais.

Cho fit un sceau avec ses mains que Gai reconnut.

La technique de Transposition de l'Esprit. Une capacité du clan Yamanaka. Il essaya de rouler pour l'éviter, mais le filet l'en empêcha. Il pouvait seulement regarder, impuissant, la boule d'énergie spirituelle arriver sur lui. Il commença à ouvrir sa première Porte, mais c'était trop tard. Il y eu une décharge qu'il sentit jusqu'à la moelle, suivie d'un étrange sentiment de couler.

Le corps de Cho s'avachit, les yeux se fermèrent. Jiro la rattrapa dans sa chute. Il la posa précautionneusement contre un arbre, puis avança vers Gai, les mains sur les hanches.

-Vire-moi ce putain de filet, Gai s'entendit-il dire – mais ce n'était pas lui qui le disait.

C'était Cho, qui parlait à travers sa propre bouche.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi agressive, gloussa Jiro en sortant un long couteau fin de son fourreau sur la hanche.

Il apposa un sceau en papier sur la poignée du couteau. La lame brilla en bleu, et il découpa nettement les brins du filet.

Gai sentit son corps bouger tout seul. Il se leva, et le filet glissa au sol. Il s'épousseta – non, pensa-il, Cho l'épousseta – et dit: "Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas été un mec. Ça va être marrant.

Elle baissa la main de Gai et lui agrippa l'entrejambe.

-Merde, ce mec est monté comme un putain de rhinocéros.  
-Tu es tellement vulgaire, dit Jiro en souriant.  
-Tu aimes ça, dit Cho en faisant une pirouette. De quoi j'ai l'air?  
-D'un gros fruit dans une combinaison verte.  
-Bien.

Gai sentit son visage se tirer en un sourire tandis que Cho levait le pouce en direction de Jiro.

-Explosion de la jeunesse et tout.

Gai pouvait seulement voir, prisonnier derrière ses propres yeux. _Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie?_ demanda-il – il pensa les mots, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas les dire. _Qu'est-ce que vous préparez? Si vous voulez me tuer, pourquoi perdre du temps avec ce tour de ventriloque?_

-Oh, on ne veut pas te _tuer_ , dit Cho.  
-C'est vrai, dit Jiro. Je n'ai pas dit "tuer", j'ai dit "détruire". C'est différent. Vois-tu, nous allons te briser.

 _Me briser?_

-La personne qui nous a engagés veut que tu sois complètement en ruines, dit Cho en parlant par la bouche de Gai.

C'était tellement étrange, pensa-il, d'entendre sa propre voix dire les mots de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Détruire, mentalement et émotionnellement. Nous avons été engagés pour t'infliger la torture la plus atroce que nous pouvions imaginer.  
-Et nous sommes très bons pour imaginer des tortures atroces, dit Jiro. On pourrait dire que nous sommes des spécialistes.

 _Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?_

-Je pense que je vais attendre et te laisser trouver, dit Cho.

Elle fit un signe de main à Jiro.

-Je vais au village. Prends soin de mon corps, d'accord frangin?

Jiro acquiesça.

-On se retrouve ici demain à minuit, dit-il avant de lui tendre une sacoche. N'oublie pas ton matériel.  
-Merci.

Cho prit la sacoche et bondit d'arbre en arbre en direction de Konoha. Gai pouvait seulement regarder, impuissant, prisonnier de lui-même. Il n'avait jamais été victime de la technique de Transposition auparavant. C'était la sensation la plus bizarre, de voir ses propres membres bouger par la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre. Il pouvait tout sentir – le vent dans ses cheveux, la combinaison coller à sa peau transpirante, l'impact de ses pieds sur les branches d'arbres – mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses muscles. C'était comme si son corps s'était retourné contre lui.

 _Comment es-tu capable d'habiter un corps aussi longtemps?_ demanda-il. _Une technique de Transposition ne devrait durer que quelques minutes._

-J'ai perfectionné ma technique, dit Cho. Je peux rester un jour entier dans un corps. Et crois-moi, il y a un tas de choses que je peux faire en un jour.

 _Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça._

-Tu es le genre de type qui dit toujours ça. Qu'est-ce que qui te faire croire que je ne vais pas m'en tirer comme ça? Tu te prends pour un héro de bande dessinée, ou quelque chose comme ça?

Gai ne répondit pas. Au lieu de quoi, il se concentra pour essayer de briser le Jutsu. S'il forçait suffisamment, c'était sûr que..

Mais peu importe à quel point il concentrait sa volonté, Cho continuait de bondir dans les airs, en rien affectée.

C'était le matin, il était tôt, lorsqu'il – _ils_ – arrivèrent aux porte de Konoha. Cho passa les portes sans problème. Les chiens des gardes ne levèrent même pas la tête. Après tout, ils avaient reconnu l'odeur de Gai.

Cho se pavana dans les rues de Konoha dans le corps de Gai.

-Aussi ennuyeux et merdique que dans mes souvenirs, on dirait

Les rues étaient en grande partie vides, car il était encore tôt, mais quelques personnes étaient dehors ici et là. Un femme se tenait devant sa maison et étendait son linge. Cho leva une main et lâcha un bruyant et très Gaien: "Bonjour! Magnifique journée, n'est-ce pas?

-Je sais qui vous êtes, dit la femme. Ne me parlez pas, pervers.

Cho lui répondit par un rictus et deux majeurs levés bien haut.

La femme fut bouche bée, les mains devant sa bouche.

-Comment _osez_ -vous!

Cho partit la tête en arrière et rigola, lui fit à nouveau signe et tourna au coin de la rue.

 _C'était dur._

-Oh, sérieusement, dit-elle en parlant à mi-voix pour s'assurer que personne n'entende. Tu sais que c'est ce que tu as _réellement_ envie de faire quand ces idiots fermés d'esprit commencent à ouvrir la bouche. Tu devrais me remercier. Tu ne peux pas empêcher les gens de te haïr d'être différent, mais tu peux apprendre à en rire.

 _C'est juste me rabaisser à leur niveau. J'essaie de leur montrer que je ne suis pas une mauvaise personne._

-En les écoutant te maltraiter jour après jour? Tu penses que ça va les faire t'aimer ou te respecter? Ils vont juste t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, parce que tu les laisse faire. Crois-moi, je le sais. J'ai essayé d'être la "gentille fille" pendant un moment. Ça ne mène nulle part.

 _Et c'est ton excuse pour avoir choisi cette vie là?_

-Non, ce n'est pas mon excuse pour être vache. Mon excuse pour avoir choisi la voie du crime, c'est que j'ai besoin d'argent.

Elle ricana, tourna dans la rue de Gai et se rendit à son appartement.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?_

-Tu peux peut-être deviner si tu y réfléchis suffisamment. Quelle est ta plus grande peur?

Gai le savait, évidemment: sa plus grande peur était te perdre Lee.

-Essaie encore. Tu chauffes.

Non, pensa-il – il _avait eu_ peur de perdre Lee, mais plus que tout, il avait peur _d'être_ la cause de la destruction de Lee – que ceux qui le détestaient aient raison, qu'il soit un monstre, un prédateur qui avait abusé de l'innocence et de la confiance de Lee pour arriver à ses propres fins – qu'il puisse de manière non intentionnelle faire du mal à son élève, comme on lui avait lui-même fait du mal une fois.

Une décharge de peur froide et nauséeuse le traversa.

-Ah, tu as deviné. Bon garçon.

 _N'essaie même pas de lui faire du mal._

-Ou sinon tu vas faire quoi? Me penser à mort? Tu es juste comme une petite voix dans ma tête, comme une mouche qui me tourne autour. Tu ne peux rien faire.

 _C'est moi que tu veux détruire. Blesse-moi tant que tu veux, mais laisse Lee en dehors de ça. Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans._

Elle gloussa: un son féminin, bizarre et perturbant étant donné qu'elle avait la voix grave et masculine de Gai.

-Ah, mais le blesser lui _va_ te faire tu mal. Et il me laissera faire, parce que c'est son Gai-sensei bien-aimé. C'est là toute la beauté de la chose.

 _Tu penses vraiment pouvoir le berner? Il saura que ce n'est pas le vrai moi dès la seconde._

-Ne sois pas aussi sûr. Ce n'est pas une technique de Transposition ordinaire. Non seulement je peux entendre tes pensées, mais j'ai aussi accès à tous tes souvenirs. Je sais exactement comment vous interagissez, tous les deux. Je suis une actrice plutôt convaincante quand il le faut.

Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de Gai.

-Regarde.

Cho toqua à la porte.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte d'ouvrit. Lee se tenait derrière dans sa combinaison, les yeux écarquillés.

-Gai-sensei! Où étiez-vous? Je me suis réveillé et vous n'étiez plus là. J–j'ai attendu, mais..  
-Je sais. Je suis désolé, Lee, dit Cho de la voix de Gai.

Et cette fois, c' _était_ vraiment sa voix. Son ton féminin avait disparu ; c'était comme s'il écoutait un enregistrement de lui-même.

-J'avais du mal à dormir. Je suis sorti faire un jogging nocturne pour m'aérer la tête, et j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

Cho entra dans l'appartement et ferma la porte derrière elle.

 _Lee, ce n'est pas moi!_ cria Gai.. mais bien entendu, Lee ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Il était impuissant, muet, une âme bloquée dans un corps qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler.

-J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop inquiété, s'entendit-il dire.  
-Tout va bien, dit Lee en souriant. J'imagine que je l'étais, un peu – mais c'était idiot, je sais. Vous pouvez vous débrouiller seul.

Gai s'entendit rire doucement.

-Et bien, je _suis_ un Jonin, après tout. Je serais un idiot si je m'attirais des ennuis pendant un simple jogging de minuit.  
-Je nous ai préparé le petit-déjeuner.. des milk-shakes énergétiques, avec du blé et trois œufs chacun. J'ai utilisé de la poudre protéinée saveur vanille cette fois. Je pense que ça aura meilleur goût.  
-Ça a l'air super.

 _Lee, ce n'est pas moi! C'est un imposteur!_ hurla Gai, projetant ses pensées aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Mais Lee continua de sourire en conduisant Gai à la cuisine, où étaient posés deux verres côte à côte sur la table. Cho en prit un et le but d'une traite. Gai sentit sa gorge se contracter en un haut-le-cœur, mais elle se força à avaler.

 _Tu bois vraiment cette merde?_ dit la voix de Cho dans sa tête. _Ça la goût du gazon et du papier mâché._

 _Sors de mon corps si tu n'aimes pas._

Cho l'ignora et posa d'un coup le verre sur la table.

-Délicieux.

Lee étudia son visage, les sourcils fronçés.

-Gai-sensei, tout va bien? Vous avez l'air un peu.. différent.  
-Différent? Comment ça?  
-Je ne sais pas. Vous n'avez pas vraiment l'air vous-même.

 _Ce n'est pas moi!_ cria Gai. Même en sachant que Lee ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ça, poursuivit Lee, mais j'ai besoin de vous demander. Quel est le mot de passe?

Chacun d'eux avait un mot de passe pendant les missions, une manière de s'assurer qu'ils parlaient bien l'un à l'autre et non à un ennemi qui aurait prit leur apparence. Mais Gai savait que dans le cas présent, ça ne l'aiderait pas. L'espace d'un instant, il ressentit une sensation bizarre dans sa tête, comme si son cerveau était une encyclopédie et que quelqu'un la feuilletait.

-C'est "esprit", dit Cho.

Les épaules de Lee se décontractèrent.

-Pardonnez-moi. Je voulais simplement être sûr.  
-Pas besoin de t'excuser. C'est sage de ta part d'être prudent.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que vous étiez différent. Peut-être que c'était dans ma tête.  
-Je suis un peu préoccupé, j'imagine, s'entendit dire Gai. J'ai des choses qui me trottent dans la tête, récemment.  
-C'est à propos de cette nuit? Je ne suis pas en colère pour ça. Je.. Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû vous demander tout ça, j'aurais dû vous laisser décider quand..

Gai vit ses propres mains bouger tandis que Cho les amenait sur les épaule de Lee pour les serrer doucement. Elle se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de Lee: "Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, Lee?"

-N'importe quoi.  
-Est-ce que tu as confiance en moi?

Lee cilla et leva les yeux vers lui. Un petit pli de confusion apparut entre ses sourcils.

-J'ai déjà confiance en vous, Gai-sensei. Vous le savez.  
-Donc, si je te le demande, tu promets de faire exactement ce que je te dis pendant les prochaines heures? Peu importe ce que je demande?

Le pli sur le front de Lee s'accentua.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe.

Cho soupira.

-Je dois l'avouer, je suis déçu. On dirait que finalement, tu ne me fais pas tant confiance que ça.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Non! Je vous fait confiance, je le jure!  
-Alors tu feras ce que je te dis? _Sans_ poser de questions?  
-Oui, si–si c'est ce que vous voulez. Je suis juste curieux, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous faire pas confiance.  
-Et bien on va voir ça. Tu peux te dire que c'est une sorte de test, si tu veux. Un test de ta confiance en moi.

 _Arrête ça, Cho_ , dit Gai. _Arrête de jouer avec son cœur comme ça._

 _Oh, tu n'as encore rien vu_ , répondit-elle. _Attends un peu._

Lee prit une grande inspiration, se redressa et redressa les épaules.

-Dans ce cas, je ferai ce qu'il faut pour passer le test. Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait douter de moi. Je veux que vous croyiez en moi, Gai-sensei. Je le veux plus que tout au monde.

 _Il est vraiment sous ta coupe, hein?_ dit la voix mentale de Cho. _Voilà un petit esclave bien dévoué. Pathétique. S'il en avait dans le ventre, il nous aurait déjà mis un coup dans les burnes._

 _Lee a plus de courage que personne d'autre. Quelqu'un comme toi ne pourrait jamais comprendre le lien entre nous._

 _Oh, vraiment? Voyons jusqu'où je peux tirer sur ce lien avant qu'il ne se rompe._

Cho sourit avec la bouche de Gai et regarda Lee dans les yeux.

-Va dans la chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la traduction du quatrième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Ce chapitre comporte du contenu pour adulte. Et de la torture. Lisez en connaissance de cause.

* * *

Cho suivit Lee dans la chambre, ferma la porte et la verrouilla.

Lee se tenait là, les bras de long du corps, le regard un peu perplexe.

Cho croisa les bras de Gai sur son torse.

-Maintenant retire tes vêtements.

Lee hésita seulement un instant, puis retira ses sandales, suivies de ses guêtres et de sa combinaison, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste que ses poids autour des chevilles. Il posa ses vêtements sur le lit, puis resta là, nu, les épaules en arrière, la tête droite, le regard concentré et attentif, comme un soldat qui attend les ordres.

-À présent, mets-toi face au mur derrière toi.

Il se tourna dos à Gai.

-Penche-toi et pose tes mains contre le mur. Et ne change pas de position jusqu'à ce que je te le dise.

Lee obéit. Sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée.

Cho s'approcha de lui. Pendant un moment, elle resta là, les bras croisés, à regarder Lee. Elle leva une main de Gai au-dessus de sa tête, paume ouverte – puis la propulsa vers le bas, si vite qu'elle siffla dans les airs. Un _slap_ résonna, sa main claqua la fasse droite de Lee, laissant une marque rouge vif.

Lee laissa échapper un cri de surprise et regarda par-dessus son épaule, les yeux écarquillés.

Cho mit les mains de Gai sur ses hanches.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir questionné tout à l'heure.

Les yeux de Lee s'écarquillèrent. Sa pomme d'Adam bondissait de haut en bas tandis qu'il déglutissait.

-G–Gai-sensei, je..  
-Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de parler.  
-Ça ne vous ressemble pas.  
-Je t'ai dit que c'était un test. Si tu me fais vraiment confiance, tu continues de faire ce que je te dis, sans poser de questions. Ou bien était-ce un mensonge, lorsque tu as dit me faire confiance?

Lee baissa la tête.

-Non, Sensei. Ce n'était pas un mensonge.  
-Alors ne dis rien sauf si je te pose une question.

Lee acquiesça, mais ses yeux étaient toujours remplis de douleur et de confusion.

Le cœur de Gai lui fit mal. _Oh Lee, ce n'est pas moi. Jamais je n'abuserais de ta précieuse confiance._

Tu penses que c'est mal? On vient à peine de commencer, répondit Cho.

Elle ouvrit la sacoche que Jiro lui avait donnée et fouilla à l'intérieur. L'instant d'après, elle en sortit quelque chose d'effilé et de brillant ; une aiguille hypodermique, remplie d'un fluide clair. Elle la tapota d'un doigt, puis l'actionna légèrement, faisant sortir un peu de fluide.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est?_ demanda Gai.

Elle l'ignora et inséra le bout de l'aiguille dans la chair tendre du dos de Lee. Lee se crispa. Ses yeux sombres cillèrent ; ses paupières devinrent lourdes, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

-Tu te demandes sûrement ce que je viens de t'injecter. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. C'est un sédatif doux – juste un petit quelque chose pour te détendre.

Lee commença à ouvrir la bouche, puis la referma. Son regard était voilé, vague, et sa respiration avait ralenti.

-Tu veux dire quelque chose? Va-y.  
-J–

Il cilla.

-C'est tellement embrumé dans ma tête.. Je.. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir..  
-Bien. Ça veut dire que ça fait effet.  
-Mais pourquoi–  
-Je te retire ton droit à la parole. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir pourquoi je fais ça.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle fourra deux doigts dans le corps de Lee, le faisant sursauter. Elle bougea ses doigts en mouvement de ciseaux pour l'étirer. L'instant d'après, elle les retira, ouvrit la sacoche et fouilla dedans. Gai la regarda, horrifié, sortir un énorme gode. Il faisait facilement trente centimètres, plus large que le poignet de Gai, et hérissé de pics. C'était clairement fait pour engendrer la douleur, et non le plaisir.

 _N'essaie même pas de mettre ça en lui._

 _Ou sinon quoi?_ Cho sortit un flacon de lubrifiant de la sacoche et en étala sur le gode. Puis, avec les mains de Gai, elle écarta les fesses de lee. Lee attendit, silencieux, puis Cho plaça l'extrémité du gode contre son orifice et appuya lentement, faisant entrer les cinq premiers centimètres dans son corps. Lee se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration s'était accélérée et intensifiée.

Cho inséra le gode de deux autres centimètres, puis deux autres, étirant l'ouverture de bien plus qu'elle n'était censé l'être. Lee déglutit, les joues rouges, la sueur luisant sur son front, les yeux fermés et plissés.

-Gai-sensei, ça fait mal!

Il avait laissé ce cri s'échapper comme s'il ne pouvait plus le retenir.

-Bien entendu que ça fait mal, Gai s'entendit-il dire, mais ça aussi parfois mal quand on s'entraîne. Pas vrai?  
-Ce.. ce n'est pas de l'entraînement..

Cho gifla sa fesse une nouvelle fois, avec violence. Lee sursauta.

-C'était une question rhétorique. Maintenant arrête de bouger.

Elle enfonça le gode plus profondément dans son corps.

Lee haletait, la transpiration coulant de son visage.

-S'il vous plaît.. Je.. Je n'aime pas ça.

Cho leva la main de Gai et l'abaissa à nouveau, dans un mouvement vif. _Slap._

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu aimais.

Elle le claqua encore, et encore, laissant les fesses de Lee rouge vif.

Lee tituba en s'éloignant – il bougeait maladroitement, le gode massif toujours logé en lui, ses yeux embrumés par la drogue. Il se tint là, respirant fort et tremblant.

-Vous n'êtes pas Gai-sensei! Il ne ferait pas ça! cria-il d'une voix pâteuse et incertaine. Vous avez réussi à lui arracher le mot de passe. Où est-il? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de lui?

Cho soupira et mit les mains de Gai sur ses hanches.

-Tu as besoin de plus de preuves? Demande-moi quelque chose, Lee. N'importe quoi.

Lee prit une profonde inspiration.

-Dites-moi.. dites-moi la promesse que vous m'avez faite cette nuit où j'ai décidé de faire mon opération.

Une brève pause, et Gai ressentit à nouveau cette sensation étrange dans sa tête pendant que Cho cherchait la réponse dans son esprit.

-Je t'ai promis que si l'opération échouait, je mourrais avec toi.  
-Vous avez hésité. Vous avez dû réfléchir à la réponse. Le véritable Gai-sensei aurait répondu immédiatement! Vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour vous souvenir de quelque chose d'aussi important!  
-Tu rationalises, Lee. Tu sais que c'est moi. Tu penses vraiment qu'un imposteur pourrait savoir tout ça? Mais demande-moi autre chose, si tu veux.  
-Bien. Dites-moi ce que vous m'avez dit la nuit où vous m'avez trouvé en train de m'entraîner seul dans la forêt.  
-Tu vas devoir être un peu plus précis.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié cette nuit. J–je pleurais, parce que j'avais l'impression que mes efforts étaient inutiles, que je ne surpasserai jamais un génie comme Neji, mais vous m'avez dit..  
-Que tu es un génie de l'effort.

Les yeux de Lee s'écarquillèrent.

-C'est vrai, chuchota-il.  
-Convaincu, maintenant?

Gai vit la lutte dans ces yeux expressifs, la confusion, et il sut pourquoi Cho avait drogué Lee ; dans cet état, il était plus influençable, dans l'incapacité à réfléchir clairement. Elle avait retiré les couches externes de rationnel de son esprit et l'avait réduit à son cortex émotionnel, vulnérable.

Lee détourna les yeux.

-J'aimerais juste comprendre pourquoi vous faites ça.  
-Si tu le savais, alors ça ne serait plus un test de confiance, pas vrai?  
-Mais.. Je..  
-Remets tes mains sur le mur.  
-Oui, Sensei, murmura-il.

Cho arracha le gode du corps de Lee, et il laissa échapper un cri étranglé. Quand Gai vit le sang couler de lui, une vague de rage brûlante et vertigineuse le submergea. Pendant un instant, Cho se figea, et il vit ses propres mains trembler tandis qu'elle luttait pour contrôler son corps. Puis Cho le repoussa dans les profondeurs de son esprit et se redressa. Elle fouilla à nouveau dans la sacoche et sortit une paire de pinces en métal, crantées et effilées.

Lee les vit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Cho attacha une pince autour de son téton gauche, et il hoqueta de douleur.

Elle baissa une main sur l'entrejambe de Gai et frotta.

 _Espèce de pute sadique_ , dit Gai. D'après ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais appelé ainsi une femme – mais il n'avait jamais été aussi enragé. _Ça te plaît._

Elle fit un rictus. _Admets-le, ça te plaît aussi un peu._

 _Non. Je ne lui ferais jamais ça_ – _jamais! Sors de mon corps!_ _Laisse-le!_

Cho attacha l'autre pince sur son téton droit, puis fouilla une nouvelle fois dans la sacoche et en sortit quelque chose de long et fin. Un fouet.

 _Il n'y a donc aucune pitié dans ton cœur?_

Cho sourit avec sa bouche. Elle fit glisser l'objet en cuir entre deux doigts. Il vit trois dents en métal au bout. Cho leva une main et abattit le fouet dans un claquement.

Il laissa une longue marque sanguinolente sur le dos de Lee. Il cria.

-Déjà en train de crier? Je pensais que tu serais capable de tenir un peu plus longtemps que ça.

Le fouet claqua à nouveau.

-Je veux voir jusqu'où tu peux encaisser – jusqu'où va vraiment ta loyauté envers moi.

Lee se tourna et s'éloigna en trébuchant, en respirant fort.

-No–non, fit-il en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Je ne crois pas que vous êtes lui! Je n'y croirai pas! Gai-sensei est un homme honorable! Il n'essaierait jamais de tester ma confiance avec ce genre de jeux malsains! Je ne sais pas comment vous avez su toutes ces choses sur nous, mais je m'en fiche.

Il retira les pinces en sursautant, puis attrapa sa combinaison et l'enfila. Ses mouvements étaient plus maladroits que d'habitude ; il batailla pour enfiler un bras dans la manche.

-Je m'en vais.  
-Si tu pensais vraiment que je suis un imposteur, tu m'attaquerais. Mais tu ne le feras pas. Parce que tout au fond de toi, tu sais que c'est moi.  
-Non! Je n'y crois pas–  
-Tu nies parce que tu as peur. Tu ne peux pas faire face à la vérité. Tu es plus faible que je ne le croyais.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe!

Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

-Je veux juste qu'il revienne – Je veux le Gai-sensei que je connais et que j'aime.

En haletant, Lee agrippa le col de la combinaison de Gai et le secoua.

-Merde, où est-il?! Où est Gai-sensei? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de lui?  
-Il est juste devant toi.  
-Non!

Lee le relâcha et recula en titubant, comme si on l'avait frappé.

-Vous ne pouvez pas être lui. Il n'est jamais cruel! C'est – ce que vous faites – ça va à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il m'a toujours appris!  
-Parce que tout ce que je t'ai enseigné était un mensonge.

Les yeux de Lee s'écarquillèrent et son visage perdit ses couleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites? chuchota-il.

 _Ne l'écoute pas, Lee! Ce n'est pas moi!_

-Il est temps pour toi de connaître la vérité. Toutes ces choses que je t'ai dites sur le fait de travailler dur et sur le pouvoir de l'esprit humain? C'était juste des belles paroles pour gagner ta confiance.

Cho eut un rictus et son expression disparut pour un air froid et dur sur le visage de Gai.

-Je t'ai utilisé. Je t'ai modelé pour faire de toi l'outil parfait. C'est tout ce que tu as toujours été pour moi. Tu pensais vraiment que je t'aimais? Je n'en ai jamais rien eu à faire de toi.  
- _Non!_ Je ne crois pas ce que vous dites – vous–

Cho s'approcha de lui, l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui frappa la tête contre le mur.

-Stupide garçon. Stupide garçon faible. Même en te mettant la vérité sous les yeux, tu refuses d'y croire, parce que tu as besoin de moi, pas vrai? Je t'ai _créé_. J'ai brisé ton petit esprit et je l'ai recollé de la forme que je voulais. C'était tellement facile de t'utiliser. Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, c'est de te dire ce que tu voulais entendre, et tu m'as suivi avec une dévotion servile. Tu étais utile, pendant un moment. Mais je pense qu'il est temps de te remplacer. Tu as échoué au test. Tu n'as plus d'utilité en tant qu'outil si tu ne veux pas m'obéir. En plus, je commence à en avoir marre de toi. Marre de ton visage, de ta voix qui gémit mon nom tout le temps, marre que tu me suives partout, que tu essaies d'attirer mon attention.

 _Oh Lee, mon cher, doux Lee, ce n'est pas vrai.._

-Non.

Les yeux de Lee étaient écarquillés sur son visage blême.

-Non, non, non, l'imita Cho. C'est tout ce que tu sais dire? Tu me dégoûtes.  
-Gai-sensei.. vous me brisez le cœur, chuchota-il. S'il vous plaît..  
-Regarde-toi. Tu ne luttes même pas contre lui, dit Cho en le projetant au sol. Tu n'as aucune force tout seul. Tu n'as rien. Tu es juste une pâle copie de moi.

Lee tremblait sur le sol. Gai ne l'avait jamais vu si désolé, si profondément désespéré. Cho avait fait quelque chose qu'il avait pensé impossible ; elle avait brisé l'esprit de lee. Et elle l'avait fait en se servant de ses mains, de sa voix.

C'était intolérable.

Elle posa un pied en sandale de Gai sur la gorge de Lee et appuya.

 _Arrête! ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE!_ rugit Gai. Cette fois, la force de sa colère suffit à l'arrêter, il et sauta sur l'occasion. Avec tout ce qu'il avait, la moindre bribe de sa volonté, il prit le contrôle de sa voix et hurla: "Attaque-moi, Lee! Fais-la partir!"

Cho agrippa la gorge de Gai, comme pour empêcher les mots de sortir, mais c'était trop tard.

Les yeux de Lee s'écarquillèrent, et Gai vit la compréhension passer dans son regard. Puis il serra les poings, attrapa la jambe de Gai et l'envoya voler dans les airs. Son corps heurta le mur et s'effondra. Cho se leva en chancelant, le souffle court. Elle fonça sur Lee, mais Lee attrapa le bras de Gai et le projeta par la fenêtre. Le verre se brisa. Gai vola, atterrit dans la rue dans un impact fracassant, et roula par terre.

-Merde! cria Cho par sa bouche.

Et Lee la surplomba l'instant d'après, frappant, ruant de coups le corps de Gai.

Cho n'avait pas les capacités pour contrer ses attaques, ou même pour esquiver ; elle n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Son plan, réalisa Gai, avait reposé sur l'assurance que Lee n'utiliserait jamais toute sa force contre son mentor adoré. Et maintenant, elle n'avait plus rien sur quoi s'appuyer. Elle leva les deux bras, essayant de bloquer, mais même avec le corps de Gai, elle ne pouvait pas se mesurer à la vitesse de Lee. Un poing entra en collision avec la mâchoire de Gai et l'envoya plus loin dans la rue. Sa tête heurta un mur, et sa vue s'assombrit un moment.

Quand il revint à lui, Cho était partie. Il s'assit, tremblant. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, comme uns immense contusion, mais il le contrôlait à nouveau.

-Oh, merci seigneur, chuchota-il.

Un poing surgit et le projeta au sol.

-Lee, Lee, c'est moi!  
-Sensei! Lee se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, haletant, les yeux écarquillés et anxieux. C'est vraiment vous?  
-Oui. Oh Lee, je suis tellement désolé. Elle me contrôlait, elle a prit mon corps. J–j'ai essayé de lutter contre elle, mais..  
-Alors ce n'était pas vous qui m'avez dit tout ça?  
-Non. Je le jure, je ne t'aurais jamais fait ça. Je t'aime, Lee.  
-Gai-sensei..

En tremblant, Lee se jeta au cou de Gai et enfouit son visage contre son torse.

-C–comment j'ai pu y croire, même une seconde? C'était tellement idiot.. J'aurais dû savoir..  
-Chuuut.. fit Gai en le serrant contre lui. Tout va bien. Tout va bien, maintenant. Je suis là.

Lee s'accrocha à lui, et Gai le serra dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, lui murmurant des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Les gens dans la rue les regardaient d'un air ahuri, mais il s'en fichait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Gai se leva et aida Lee à faire de même.

-Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, dit-il doucement. Je serai de retour aussi vite que possible.  
-Non. Je ne veux pas que tu voies ça. Attends à l'appartement. Je reviens aussi vite que possible.

Les yeux de Lee le sondaient.

-Mais comment est-ce que je saurai que c'est vous?  
-Je ne tomberai pas deux fois dans le même piège.

Il prit le visage de Lee entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Attends-moi.

Il embrassa Lee, puis fit volte-face et bondit dans les airs. Il bondit de toit en toit jusqu'à arriver à la lisière du village, puis fonça à travers les arbres, vers l'endroit où Jiro et Cho l'avaient attrapé la première fois. Il vit leurs visages dans sa tête et une rage noire s'empara de son cœur, comme une fleur venimeuse.

La rage était habituellement brûlante. Celle-ci était différente – glacée. Ce n'était pas la juste colère qui le prenait au milieu d'une bataille. C'était de la haine, pure et simple.. et Gai réalisa que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vraiment haï qui que ce soit, il n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce que ce mot voulait dire. C'était un sentiment laid, et pourtant si étrangement exaltant.

Il ouvrit sa première Portes, et le chakra flua en cascade dans son organisme, lui donnant une accélération spectaculaire. _Pas assez._ Il ouvrit sa seconde Porte, puis la troisième. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa proie s'échapper. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Une conséquence majeure de la technique de Transposition était que si le corps de l'hôte prenait des dégâts, le corps de l'occupant subissait le même sort. Et Lee l'avait roué de coups. le corps de Gai était assez fort pour l'encaisser – en tant que pratiquant de Taijutsu, il était habitué à des niveaux de douleurs qui auraient estropié une personne ordinaire – mais Cho n'avait visiblement pas l'habitude du combat physique. Elle ne pourrait pas bouger pendant un moment.

Il allait la trouver et la tuer pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Lee.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la traduction du cinquième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il trouva Jiro et Cho recroquevillés dans la clairière où il les avait laissés. Cho reposait entre les bras de Jiro, la respiration saccadée, du sang coulant du coin de ses lèvres.

Gai était à l'entrée de la clairière. La rage bouillonnait dans son cœur.

Jiro se tendit, son visage perdit ses couleurs. Il posa Cho par terre, se leva, sortit un kunai de la sacoche à sa hanche et fit face à Gai. Il tremblait.

Gai s'avança vers lui.

-Regarde-toi, dit-il froidement. Tu n'es pas un combattant. Tu n'es bon qu'à tendre des pièges aux gens et à les rouler.  
-N'approche pas, dit Jiro, la voix tremblante.  
-Écarte-toi, sinon je te tue aussi.  
-Alors tu devras me tuer. Parce que je ne te la laisserai pas.  
-Jiro, chuchota Cho d'une voix faible. Arrête. Fuis.  
-Je ne te laisserai pas.

Gai le regarda, les yeux plissés.

-Pourquoi? chuchota-il.

Il serra les poings. Il serrait les dents.

-Si vous tenez tant que ça l'un à l'autre, vous devriez comprendre ce que c'est que de regarder quelqu'un que vous aimez souffrir atrocement. Comment pouvez-vous infliger ça à quelqu'un d'autre? Vous n'avez donc aucune conscience? Aucun honneur?  
-L'honneur, c'est le luxe des forts, dit Jiro. Manger ou être mangé. C'est comme ça que marche ce monde. Toi et les tiens, vous êtes au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.  
-Vos vies sont sur le point de prendre fin. Ça je le comprends bien, dit-il en avançant vers eux.

Jiro se crispa et raffermit sa prise sur son kunai, la respiration haletante. Gai l'attrapa par la gorge et le souleva. Jiro écarquilla les yeux, ses jambes battant inutilement dans le vide. Gai le projeta. Il vola dans les airs, heurta un arbre et glissa à terre, le regard vitreux et vague. Il essaya de se lever, puis ses jambes lâchèrent et il finit à nouveau au sol, du sang coulant d'une blessure à la tempe, là où sa tête avait heurté l'arbre. Gai s'approcha de lui, du charka émanant de lui comme une torche. Quand ses Portes étaient ouvertes, tout semblait plus clair. Il voyait le pouls battre dans la gorge de Jiro. Il voyait une perle de sueur couler sur son front.

Gai l'attrapa, le plaqua violemment contre l'arbre, puis l'envoya au sol.

-Je t'en prie! hoqueta Jiro. Je suis désolé!

Gai fouilla dans la sacoche à sa hanche et en sortit un kunai.

-C'est trop tard pour ça.

Il leva l'arme.

-Gai-sensei, stop!

Gai se figea. _Lee?_

Lee sauta d'un arbre et atterrit devant Jiro, les bras écartés.

-Ne les tuez pas, Sensei.  
-Lee.. tu ne comprends pas? Ils sont responsables de ça. Cette femme–

Il pointa du doigt Cho, son bras tremblant de rage.

\- –a volé mon corps et s'en est servi pour te torturer!  
-Je sais. Mais on doit les emmener à Konoha et laisser le Hokage décider de leur sort.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu les protèges?  
-C'est _vous_ que je protège, Gai-sensei. Je vous protège d'un choix que vous allez regretter. Vous m'avez toujours dit que nous devant seulement tuer pour défendre nos vies ou défendre les vies de ceux qui nous sont chers. Il n'y a aucun honneur à tuer une femme blessée et sans défense, peu importe ce qu'elle a fait. S'il vous plaît, Sensei.

Des larmes brillaient au coin de ses yeux.

-S'il vous plaît, ne devenez pas un tueur à cause de moi.

Gai regarda le visage de Lee, y vit la douleur et son air implorant.

-Lee..  
-S'il vous plaît, chuchota Lee. Je ne veux pas vous imaginer tuer quelqu'un de sang froid.

Gai ferma les yeux un instant. Puis il les rouvrit et prit une profonde inspiration. Il sentait le halo de chakra autour de lui s'estomper tandis que ses Portes se refermaient.

-Bien, murmura-il d'une voix rauque. Nous allons les emmener à Konoha et laisser Tsunade-sama décider quoi faire d'eux.  
-Vous ne nous emmènerez pas là-bas, dit Jiro.

Gai lui jeta un regard.

-Tu n'as pas le choix. Cho est trop faible pour bouger, et tu ne peux pas échapper à nous deux. Alors, tu veux te battre contre nous, ou nous suivre gentiment?

Il plissa les yeux.

-Crois-moi, j'aimerais beaucoup avoir une excuse pour te faire mal.

Jiro serra la mâchoire, puis baissa les yeux.

-Nous viendrons avec vous, marmonna-il.

* * *

Ils emmenèrent les deux ninja déserteurs chez Tsunade-sama. Elle fit enfermer Jiro dans une cellule de prison et envoya Cho à l'hôpital pour soigner ses blessures. Après quoi, Gai fit à Tsunade un bref compte-rendu de ce qui s'était passé. Il ne put pas se résoudre à décrire ce que Cho avait fait à Lee. Heureusement, Tsunade semblait comprendre, et elle ne lui demanda pas les détails.

-Vous dites qu'ils ont été engagés par quelqu'un du village?  
-C'est ce qu'ils ont dit.

Tsunade posa le menton sur ses deux mains jointes et regarda dans le vide.

-C'est sérieux. S'ils _ont_ été engagés par quelqu'un de Konoha, alors il y a un traître parmi nous.  
-Ça pourrait ne pas être du tout de nature politique, dit Gai. C'est peut-être quelqu'un qui a juste une rancœur personnelle contre moi. Il y a beaucoup de personnes qui désapprouvent ma relation avec Lee.  
-Qu'importe leur motivation, nous devons enquêter là-dessus. Vous êtes un ninja de Konoha. Une attaque contre vous, c'est une attaque contre nous tous.

Elle s'interrompit.

-J'aimerais interroger Lee également, mais je comprends qu'il soit passé par quelque chose de déplaisant. Je lui accorde un jour ou deux pour se remettre avant de lui demander des détails.  
-Merci. J'apprécie.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Vous pouvez y aller.

* * *

Gai retourna à l'appartement et vit Lee assis sur le canapé, en train de l'attendre. Gai songea à lui demander s'il allait bien, mais ça serait une question stupide. C'était évident que Lee n'allait pas bien.

-Est-ce que tu as eu l'occasion de voir les médecins ninja? demanda-il à la place.

Lee secoua la tête. Il avait l'air vidé et ébranlé, son visage d'une teinte trop pâle, ses yeux habituellement brillant étaient baissés et voilés. Hantés.

-La douleur n'est pas grave. J'ai toujours mal dans le dos, et aussi.. derrière. Mais j'ai enduré pire que ça.

Bien entendu, tous deux savaient que c'était différent. Gai le comprenait parce qu'il avait enduré la même chose.. mais ça avait été pire pour Lee, parce que son violeur avait le visage de celui qu'il aimait.

Le cœur de Gai lui faisait mal. Il prit Lee dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

-Je suis tellement désolé, chuchota-il.  
-Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Gai-sensei.  
-Si. Je me suis fait capturer stupidement, et tu as souffert de mon erreur.  
-J'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était pas vous. J'ai honte de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. J'aurais dû suivre mon instinct. J'aurais dû avoir plus foi en vous – en votre bonté. J'aurais dû–

Gai posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Lee.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Cho est une experte pour manipuler les gens, et elle avait accès à tous mes souvenirs. Sans parler du fait qu'elle t'a drogué pour t'embrumer l'esprit.

Lee regarda le sol.

-Quand vous m'avez dit que vous ne m'aimiez pas, j'ai senti mon cœur voler en éclats, chuchota-il. Après ça.. ça m'était complètement égal de mourir. Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde sans votre amour.  
-Ce n'était pas moi. Je ne pourrai jamais arrêter de t'aimer.  
-Sensei..

Une larme glissa de l'œil droit de Lee.

Gai l'essuya du pouce, puis embrassa Lee – le plus gentil des baisers, doux et tendre. Il essuya une autre larme.

-Est-ce que je peux t'examiner, Lee? demanda-il doucement. Je veux être sûr que tes blessures ne sont pas trop sérieuses. Mais si tu préfères qu'on ne te touche pas maintenant, juste après ce qui s'est passé, je comprendrais.  
-D'accord, dit doucement Lee.

Gai le conduit dans la chambre – ça faisait plus privé, d'une certaine manière – et fit courir ses mains sur le corps de Lee, appuyant doucement çà et là, s'assurant que rien n'était cassé. Il glissa ses doigts sous le col de la combinaison de Lee, attendit que Lee lui fasse un signe pour lui permettre de continuer, puis retira doucement les bras de Lee des manches sa combinaison qu'il retira, l'exposant jusqu'à la taille. Il examina les trous autour des tétons de Lee, laissés par les pinces crantées, et une colère froide et sombre bouillonna à nouveau en lui. Il se surprit à regretter de ne pas avoir tué Cho, finalement. Même en sachant que l'emmener à Konoha était la bonne chose à faire, chaque fibre de son être brûler d'envie de punir celle qui avait fait du mal à son cher élève.

Gai prit une grande inspiration, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Il attrapa un tube d'antiseptique, appliqua doucement la crème sur les trous, puis appliqua des bandages sur les petites blessures. Puis son attention se tourna vers les marques de fouet sur le dos de Lee. Lee était immobile, la tête baissée, sursautant occasionnellement quand Gai rinça et banda les blessures.

Gai s'interrompit.

-Est-ce que je peux voir ton..

Lee hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le lit, sur le ventre. Gai abaissa la combinaison. Les fesses de Lee étaient rouges et contusionnées, et quand Gai les écarta doucement, il vit du sang séché agglutiné autour se sa chair. Une autre vague de rage brûlante et vertigineuse le submergea. Son cœur battait à tout rompre,et un voile rouge passa devant ses yeux. Ses mains tremblaient. Il ferma les yeux, la mâchoire crispée, et s'efforça de faire redescendre sa colère. Lee était sauf à présent, se dit-il. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Tu es en plutôt mauvais état, dit-il doucement. Tu devrais voir un med ninja pour ça aussi vite que possible.

Lee déglutit.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais affronter ça. Après ce qui s'est passé.. l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre me touche, j–je ne pourrais simplement pas le supporter.  
-Je ne te forcerai pas. Mais ça pourrait devenir grave si ce n'est pas soigné.

Lee regarda dans le vide.

-S'il te plaît, prends-le en compte.  
-Je le ferai.

Il se leva et remit sa combinaison, glissa ses bras dans les manches.

-Lee? Y a-il quelque chose dont tu as besoin?

Il regarda le sol un moment, puis chuchota: "J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin que vous me preniez dans vos bras, que vous m'embrassiez et que vous me disiez que vous m'aimez, que le cauchemar est fini et que tout peut redevenir comme avant entre nous."

Gai passa ses bras autour de Lee et le serra fort contre lui.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-il.

Il prit le visage de Lee en coupe dans ses mains et embrassa ses paupières.

-le cauchemar est fini.

Il embrassa les joues de Lee, puis ses lèvres.

-Tout peut redevenir comme avant. Et plus personne ne te refera jamais de mal comme ça. Je ne laisserai personne faire. Je le jure.

Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

-Je le jure, lee. Je suis tellement désolé. Je t'ai causé tout ça. Ils l'ont fait pour me faire du mal, pour me punir.

Lee leva la tête, les yeux brillants de larmes.

-Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait vous faire du mal?  
-Quelqu'un les a engagés pour me détruire, pour me briser. Et ils savaient que rien ne pourrait me faire plus de mal que de te voir souffrir.  
-C'est horrible, chuchota Lee. Qui pourrait faire une chose pareille?  
-Je ne sais pas. Mais ils m'ont dit que la personne qui les a engagés est de Konoha.

Lee écarquilla les yeux.

-Je n'y crois pas. Personne dans ce village ne vous ferait ça.  
-Tu en es vraiment sûr? Beaucoup de gens ici ne m'aiment pas. Tu l'as vu par toi-même.  
-Mais même, aller aussi loin.. qui pourrait être aussi cruel?  
-Une fois que Jiro et Cho auront été interrogés, on pourra le savoir, avec de la chance.

Il passa une main sur les cheveux noirs et soyeux de Lee.

-Est-ce que tu as besoin que quelque chose d'autre? N'importe quoi?  
-Vous vous allongez avec moi?

Gai acquiesça. Il s'allongea sur le lit, Lee à côté de lui, passa ses bras autour de son élève et enfouit la tête de Lee sous son menton. Son pouce caressait la joue de Lee, et il sentit l'humidité d'une larme.

Lee resta silencieux quelques minutes. Puis, il chuchota faiblement, de manière presque inaudible: "Vous voulez toujours de moi?"

Gai hésita, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Quoi?

Lee parla sans le regarder.

-Je ne suis plus innocent. Je suis souillé à présent. Est-ce que vous voulez toujours de moi.

Gai s'assit, tenant toujours Lee contre lui. Il passa deux doigts sous le menton de Lee et lui releva le visage.

-Écoute-moi, Lee, dit-il doucement. Tu es la personne avec laquelle je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Ton cœur bat dans mon corps. Ta douleur, c'est ma douleur, et ta joie, c'est ma joie. Je ne pourrais jamais, jamais, t'abandonner. Si une blessure te laisse paralysé ou incapable de voir ou de parler, je serai à tes côtés chaque jour du reste de ma vie, à prendre soin de toi.

Il prit le visage de Lee entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans ces grands yeux sombres.

-Je voudrai toujours de toi. Je t'aimerai toujours. Rien ne peut changer ça.

De nouvelles larmes emplirent les yeux de Lee.

-Vous pensez ce que vous dites? chuchota-il.  
-Oui, dit Gai en posant son front contre celui de Lee. Souviens-toi de la promesse que je t'ai faite cette nuit.  
-Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier, fit Lee en souriant à travers ses larmes. Votre image est imprimée à jamais dans mon cœur. Quand vous avez souri et dit que vous mourriez avec moi si l'opération échouait.. je vous ai tellement aimé à ce moment. Plus que je pensais possible d'aimer quelqu'un.  
-Je le pensais vraiment, tu sais. Sans toi, ma vie serait insupportable. Ça serait comme vivre avec seulement la moitié de mon âme.

Il fit courir une main sur le dos de Lee, sentant au bout de ses doigts les bosses et les sillons de ses cicatrices.

-Je suis lié à toi.

Lee s'accrocha à lui, le visage enfoui contre l'épaule de Gai.

* * *

Le lendemain, Tsunade l'appela dans son bureau.

-Bien, dit-elle. Jiro nous a donné le nom de la personne qui l'a engagé. Il a eu besoin d'un peu de persuasion de la part des forces Anbu, bien entendu, mais il a craqué plutôt vite.  
-De qui s'agit-il? Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un du village?

Tsunade acquiesça.

-Asato Ayumi.  
-Ce nom ne me dit rien. Quel est son rang?  
-Ce n'est pas du tout une ninja. C'est une civile. Si je me rappelle bien, c'est l'une des premières personnes qui sont venues me voir pour se plaindre quand les rumeurs sur vous et Lee ont commencé à se répandre. Comme vous l'avez dit, il semblait qu'il s'agisse d'une simple rancune personnelle.. mais je suis surprise qu'un civil soit allé si loin, au point d'engager des ninja déserteurs. Bien sûr, c'est possible que Jiro nous ait donné un faux nom pour protéger son employeur, mais je doute qu'il ait prit cette peine. C'est comme une règle pour les ninja déserteurs de ne pas avoir vraiment de loyauté envers qui que ce soit.  
-Est-ce que cette personne a été interrogée?  
-Elle l'est en ce moment même.

Tsunade s'interrompit.

-Comment va Lee?  
-Aussi bien qu'on peut s'y attendre.

Tsunade soupira.

-Je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passée, Gai. Je peux vous promettre que justice sera faite, mais je sais qu'on ne peut pas effacer les dégâts.

Il fixa le sol, les poings serrés.

-Est-ce que je pourrai parler au suspect une fois qu'elle aura été interrogée?  
-Si vous le souhaitez.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà.. la traduction du dernier chapitre de la dernière fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter.. Pourquoi ça doit s'arrêter?..  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Deux gardes Anbu masqués conduisirent Gai jusqu'à un long couloir faiblement éclairé, puis jusqu'à une porte. L'un des gardes déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit.

Une femme aux cheveux sombres était assise dans un coin de la pièce, les poignets et les chevilles enchaînés. Elle jeta à Gai le regard le plus haineux qu'il avait jamais vu.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? demanda-il.  
-À votre avis?  
-Je veux l'entendre de votre propre bouche.  
-Bien. Je l'ai fait parce que vous êtes un immonde pervers démoniaque, une salissure dans ce village, et je voulais vous voir à terre. Notre Hokage a refusé de faire quoi que ce soit à propos de vous, donc je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre les choses en main.  
-Si vous me détestez à ce point, pourquoi ne leur avez-vous pas simplement demandé de me tuer?

Elle leva la tête, lui jetant un regard.

-Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. Je ne tuerais personne, si haïssable qu'il soit. Je voulais juste vous punir. Je voulais que vous payiez pour vos péchés.  
-Mes péchés, répéta-il, en gardant un visage calme et inexpressif. Et quels pourraient-ils être?  
-Exploiter un enfant innocent qui avait confiance en vous.

Gai serra les poings.

-Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'ils ont fait? Ces deux ninja déserteurs que vous avez engagés?

Elle hésita.

-Et bien.. non. Je leur ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de connaître les détails.  
-Vous voulez que je souffre, mais vous êtes trop lâche pour leur donner ne serait-ce que des instructions. Vous ne vouliez pas penser à ce que vos actions entraîneraient. Vous ne vouliez pas souiller votre esprit oh-si-pur et droit avec ces pensées, n'est-ce pas?

Le sang pulsait dans sa tête comme un tambour de guerre.

-Et bien, je vais vous dire ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils m'ont attaqué, puis cette femme, Cho – l'un des deux déserteurs que vous avez engagés – a utilisé une technique de Transposition pour voler mon corps. Puis elle a violé et torturé Lee.

Elle blêmit.

-Quoi?  
-Vous êtes responsable de ça. C'est comme si vous l'aviez fait de vos mains.  
-Non. Non, ce n'est pas juste! Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de lui faire du mal.  
-Vous leur avez dit de me faire du mal. Mais vous ne leur avez pas dit _comment_. Et Cho est un génie de la torture. Elle a choisi la méthode en sachant ce qui me ferait le plus mal.  
-Mais ça.. ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi lui ferait-elle du mal à _lui_?  
-Parce qu'elle savait que j'aime Lee plus que ma vie. Elle savait que lui faire du mal me ferait bien plus souffrir que n'importe quoi d'autre qu'elle aurait pu me faire. Donc elle l'a violé. Elle l'a soumis à des tortures perverses. Elle a presque détruit une personne bonne et gentille. Tout ça pour vos désirs tordus de rendre justice de vos propres mains.  
-Non! Vous ne pouvez pas mettre la faute sur moi! _Vous ne pouvez pas mettre la faute sur moi!_ hurla-elle.  
-Vous êtes la pire des raclures, dit Gai. Vous êtes même pire que les malfrats sur vous avez engagés. Au moins, eux ne prétendent pas être justes et droits.  
-Non, non! Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça!

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et se craquelèrent, remplis d'une indignation paniquée et désespérée.

-C'est de votre faute, pour l'avoir pris comme amant, d'abord! _C'est de votre faute! Pervers!_

Sa voix s'éleva en un cri.

-J'ai fini, dit Gai aux gardes Anbu. Puis il fit volte-face et sortit de la cellule.

* * *

Il retourna à l'appartement et trouva une note de Lee: _Entraînement dehors._ Venant de Lee, c'était une note inhabituellement courte. Il aurait normalement au moins fini sur un "Je vous aime." Gai quitta l'appartement.

Peu de temps après, il trouva Lee sur le terrain d'entraînement, en train de donner des coups de pieds à un tronc d'arbre, mais ses mouvements manquaient de leur énergie habituelle.

-Lee..

Lee s'interrompit, se tourna et fit un sourire forcé à Gai.

-Gai-sensei. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là à votre retour. J'avais besoin de sortir un peu de l'appartement.  
-Ce n'est rien, dit-il. Ils ont arrêté la femme qui a engagé les deux ninja déserteurs. Elle sera jugée demain, même si elle a déjà tout avoué, donc l'affaire sera rapidement classée. Elle va probablement faire de la prison à vie, ou pire. Engager des déserteurs pour nuire à un ninja de Konoha, c'est considéré comme une sérieuse forme de trahison, peu importe la raison.  
-Je vois, dit Lee d'un ton indéchiffrable. Est-ce qu'elle a dit pourquoi elle avait fait ça?

Gai hésita.

-Pour me punir.

Les épaules de Lee se crispèrent.

-Pour avoir une relation avec moi, vous voulez dire?  
-Oui.

Lee baissa la tête et serra les poings. Ses épaules tremblaient.

-Lee.  
-Pourquoi les gens nous détestent-ils autant? chuchota-il.

Gai s'approcha de lui.

-Ce n'est pas tout le monde. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas toi qu'ils détestent. C'est à moi que cette personne voulait faire du mal. Tu t'es juste retrouvé au milieu de tout ça.

Lee essuya ses yeux du dos de sa main bandée et leva les yeux.

-Rentrons, Gai-sensei.

Gai regarda ces yeux sombres et hocha la tête.

* * *

Asato Ayumi fut jugée coupable le lendemain et condamnée à vie à la prison de Konoha.

Durant les semaines suivantes, Gai et Lee retournèrent à leur routine habituelle, s'entraînant ensemble et faisant parfois des petites missions. Gai soupçonnait Tsunade d'attendre, de leur donner du temps pour récupérer de l'incident, avant de leur donner quelque chose de plus difficile.

Les blessures physiques de Lee avaient guéries. Il avait cédé à Gai qui avait insisté pour qu'il voit un médecin ninja quelques jours après l'attaque. Gai savait que ses blessures mentales et émotionnelles mettraient bien plus de temps. Lee avait changé depuis l'incident. Il était plus silencieux, plus sombre. Il ne souriait pas souvent – et même quand il souriait, il y avait une ombre dans ses yeux.

Une nuit, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller au lit, Lee se tourna vers lui.

-Gai-sensei?

Gai s'interrompit. Il venait de commencer à se déshabiller ; il s'assit au bord du lit, une guêtre orange dans une main.

-Oui, Lee?  
-Ça fait presque un mois depuis que nous avons fait l'amour.  
-Je sais. Je pensais que tu ne serais pas prêt avant longtemps après.. après ce qui s'est passé. Je veux te donner le temps de récupérer.

Lee fit un pas vers lui.

-Vous voulez bien me faire l'amour ce soir? chuchota-il.  
-Lee, tu.. es sûr?  
-Oui.

Lee s'agenouilla devant lui, passa ses bras autour de la jambe de Gai et posa sa tête sur son genou. Il regarda dans le vide.

-J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de votre contact pour m'aider à oublier ce que cette personne m'a fait. Votre amour effacera la douleur et la tristesse.

Des larmes brillèrent au coin de ses yeux.

-Je veux que les choses soient comme elles l'étaient entre nous.  
-Si tu es sûr et certain..  
-Je suis sûr et certain. Simplement.. soyez doux. D'accord?  
-Oui. Je te le promets.

Il déglutit, la bouche sèche, le cœur tambourinant.

-Allonge-toi.

Lee s'étendit sur le lit. Gai s'allongea à côté de lui, s'appuya sur le coude, et regarda Lee dans les yeux. Lee avait déjà retiré sa veste ; il portait seulement sa combinaison verte moulante. Gai posa une main sur le torse de Lee, puis se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es tellement beau. Tu le sais?

Du bout des doigts, il se promena sur la cage thoracique de Lee, sentant la légère bosse d'une côté qu'il s'était cassée et qui avait guérie il y a longtemps.

-Être capable de te toucher comme ça, de t'embrasser, de passer mes mains sur ton corps.. tu ne peux pas imaginer ce que c'est pour moi. Comme c'est bon.  
-Je pense que je peux l'imaginer. Je ressens la même chose quand je vous touche.

Il attira Lee vers lui, serrant doucement son corps contre le sin, et ses doigts cheminèrent sur la peau chaude et veloutée de sa nuque.

-Est-ce que je peux te déshabiller, mon ange?

Lee acquiesça.

Gai glissa une main sous le col de la combinaison de Lee et la retira doucement, dévoilant le corps fin et bronzé. Bien qu'ayant pris plus de muscle à mesure qu'il devenait adulte, Lee était toujours plus mince que Gai, et il n'avait pas beaucoup de poils. À dix-neuf ans, on aurait pu lui en donner seize. Gai aimait tous les aspects de Lee, mais son apparence pleine de jeunesse était en partie ce qui l'attirait. Il se demandait toujours, parfois, si c'était mal.

Sa main se baissa pour caresser la cuisse de Lee tandis qu'il déposait des petits baisers le long de son cou et de son épaule. La respiration de Lee s'accéléra. Il prit une main de Gai de ses deux propres mains, l'amena à sa bouche et embrassa le bout de ses doigts, un par un. Chaque contact avec cette bouche chaude envoyait un éclair dans les nerfs du bras de Gai.

-J'aime vos mains, dit doucement Lee.  
-Vraiment? demanda Gai, tout aussi doucement.

Lee hocha la tête, les joues rougissantes.

-Elles sont tellement fortes.

Du bout des doigts, il traça une ligne dans la paume de Gai.

-Tellement grandes. Mais tellement gentilles. Comme vous.

Il appuya la paume de Gai contre sa joue et leva les yeux vers lui.

-C'est ce qui m'a toujours captivé chez vous. Vous êtes si puissant, mais si chaleureux et si gentil, tellement plein de vie et de rire. Même la première fois que je vous ai vu, avant même de savoir qui vous étiez, vous m'avez ébloui.

Il tourna la tête pour embrasser le centre de la paume de Gai.

-Vous êtes ma lumière, chuchota-il.  
-Et tu es la mienne.

Doucement, il commença à retirer les bandages qui entouraient les mains et les avant-bras de Lee, dévoilant ses jointures éraflées. Il les embrassa, une par une. Puis sa main glissa le long du flanc de Lee, passa sur une hanche saillante, le long de sa jambe. Ses doigts effleurèrent les poids lourds et froids autour de la cheville de Lee. Puis il remonta entre les cuisses de Lee et posa sa main sur son sexe. Il entendit la respiration se bloquer dans la gorge de Lee, il vit ses paupières battre.

De sa main libre, Gai caressa le visage de Lee, son pouce redessinant sa lèvres inférieure. Il aimait voir ce visage plus que tout au monde.

Lee déglutit.

-Gai-sensei..  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon ange? chuchota Gai à son oreille. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?  
-Prenez-moi. S'il vous plaît.

Le souffle de Gai se coupa.

-Tu veux vraiment.. je veux dire.. nous pouvons juste le faire comme nous le faisons toujours. Je ne veux pas te faire mal..  
-Vous ne me ferez pas mal. Parce que vous m'aimez. J'ai confiance en vous.

Il regarda Gai droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est passé nous ruine ça. Je ne permettrai à personne de mettre un mur entre nous ou d'empoisonner notre amour avec de la peur.  
-Lee, tu n'as pas à te forcer à faire ça juste pour prouver quelque chose.  
-Ce n'est pas ça. Je le veux vraiment. Je _vous_ veux. Je veux vous sentir bouger en moi. J'ai fantasmé de ça pendant tellement d'années – que vous me preniez. Je vous veux profondément en moi, au centre de mon être. J'en ai _besoin_.

Gai prit une grande inspiration.

-Très bien.

Ses mains tremblèrent, puis se calmèrent.

Tenant les yeux de Lee du regard, il se pencha, prit le flacon de lubrifiant sur la table de chevet et dévissa le couvercle. Puis il plongea un doigt dans la mixture froide et glissa sa main derrière Lee, dans la faille sèche entre ses fesses. Son doigt appuya sur le petit trou étroit. Il regarda Lee dans les yeux, en une question silencieuse, et Lee hocha légèrement la tête. Le doigt de Gai glissa en lui.

Les joues de Lee se colorèrent davantage, et son torse se souleva et s'affaissa à chaque respiration. Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer.

-Non, dit Gai. Garde-les ouverts.

Lee cilla.

-Gai-sensei?  
-Je veux te regarder dans les yeux. Je veux voir tout ce que tu ressens. Garde-les ouverts. Tu peux faire ça pour moi?

Lee acquiesça. Gai voyait son pouls battre dans sa gorge.

Il inséra un autre doigt en lui. Les yeux de Lee s'agrandirent légèrement. Gai bougea lentement ses doigts, l'explorant, jusqu'à trouver ce point spécial. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, puis appuya doucement dessus.

Lee hoqueta. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le matelas, et il gémit.

-Gai-sensei..

Sa voix était douce, suppliante, presque désespérée.

-Tu es prêt?

Lee hocha la tête.

-Mets-toi à genoux.

Lee roula et se mit sur les genoux et sur les mains. Des deux mains, Gai écarta ses fesses, dévoilant le petit repli de chair. Gai hésita. Le corps de Lee avait guéri depuis longtemps, mais pourtant..

Haletant, rougissant, Lee regardait par-dessus son épaule d'un air impatient.

Gai déglutit. Ses doigts glissèrent à nouveau en Lee et l'étirèrent précautionneusement. Tout le long, il regarda ces yeux sombres, prêt à s'arrêter s'il voyait une lueur de douleur ou de peur en eux. Lui et Lee étaient passés par des matchs d'entraînement intenses qui les avaient laissés tous deux couverts de bleus et endoloris de la tête aux pieds, mais ici, dans la chambre, il touchait son amant comme s'il était en porcelaine – il le touchait avec une tendresse proche de la vénération.

Des images apparurent en une série d'éclairs dans sa tête. Il vit Lee à douze ans, la main levée, un regard féroce et déterminé dans ses yeux tandis qu'il déclarait son rêve devant ses coéquipiers et son sensei – il vit Lee seul dans la clairière la nuit, les poings frappant un tronc d'arbre encore et encore, repoussant ses limites – il vit Lee debout dos à Gai, agrippant le tronc des deux mains, ses épaules secouées par ses sanglots tandis qu'il avouait ses peurs – il vit Lee faisant face à Gaara, sans peur, une main levée, un sourire sur le visage, avide de se prouver, lui et sa Voie de ninja, au monde – il vit Lee avec un bras et une jambe dans des plâtres épais, une béquille de chaque côté, ses yeux voilés de douleurs – il vit Lee à seize ans, un jeune homme grand et beau, souriant dans la lumière du soleil, un jeune homme à l'orée de l'âge adulte, mais toujours en quête de conseils, un jeune homme qui était devenu un magnifique ninja, comme il l'avait rêvé. Ces images remplirent la tête de Gai en une fraction de seconde et se cristallisèrent en une unique décharge d'émotion qui le secoua jusqu'à la moelle.

C'était Lee. _Son_ Lee, qui avait été au centre de son monde pendant si longtemps, à présent. Ils avaient presque tout fait ensemble.. mais d'une certaine manière, c'était comme s'ils étaient sur le point de franchir l'étape finale.

-Gai-sensei?

La voix de Lee tremblait quelque peu.

-Tu as peur? demanda doucement Gai.

Lee déglutit.

-N–non. Je..  
-La vérité.

Lee baissa la tête.

-Si, j'ai un peu peur. Mais j'en ai tellement besoin. S'il vous plaît..  
-Je vais le faire. Je veux juste que tu saches qu'on peut arrêter à n'importe quel moment, si tu le veux, dit-il en caressant la cuisse de Lee. Je veux que ça soit bon pour toi.  
-Ça le sera.

Il prit une bonne dose de lubrifiant du flacon et l'étala sur son sexe, puis hésita.

-Tu es prêt?  
-Oui.

Il se positionna au-dessus de Lee et lentement – tellement lentement – s'inséra en lui.

Lee se cambra sous lui, puis poussa en arrière contre lui, accueillant le sexe de Gai plus en lui. Un léger grognement s'échappa de la gorge de Gai, et ses hanches bougèrent, poussant en Lee. Il baissa les yeux sur la main de Lee aux doigts écartés sur le drap, et posa sa propre main dessus, enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de son élève.

-Oh, seigneur.. Lee, tu es si chaud.. si étroit..

Il fit des va-et-vient – plus forts, plus rapides – et il réalisa, avec une once de peur, qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle total de lui-même. Il l'avait voulu pendant si longtemps, il en avait eu _besoin_ pendant si longtemps. Son corps bougeait tout seul, claquant contre Lee encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant, même s'il le voulait.

-Oh, Lee, Lee, _Lee.._

Lee hoquetait et grognait, les joues rouges, les deux mains agrippés à l'oreiller Ses joues ruisselaient de larmes, et Gai se demandait s'il lui faisait mal.. mais les sons qui s'échappaient de la bouche de Lee n'étaient pas des sons de douleur. Un doux cri essoufflé s'échappa de lui.

-Gai-sensei!

Il mordit l'oreiller et ses yeux se fermèrent.

-Regarde-moi, chuchota Gai d'une voix rauque.

Les yeux de Lee se rouvrirent.

Gai regarda au plus profond de ces yeux.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-il.

Un autre va-et-vient, et Lee lâcha un cri aigu et perçant. Puis Gai sentit les parois du corps de Lee se contracter autour de son sexe, le serrant. Les yeux de Lee s'agrandirent davantage, et se voilèrent, comme s'il était devenu aveugle. Pendant un instant, ils se posèrent sur le visage de Gai.. puis devinrent vagues, rêveurs, ses paupières devinrent lourdes, et Gai sut que Lee venait de jouir.

Gai se sentait proche aussi. Il enfouit son visage contre le dos transpirant de Lee, haletant, et fit des va-et-vient forts et rapides, projetant ses hanches avec une énergie furieuse. Il se sentit se relâcher en Lee, et laissa échapper un léger grognement. Il se retira et tomba mollement sur le lit, son torse se soulevant.

Lee s'étendit à côté de lui, sa joue posée sur l'épaule de Gai. Gai tourna la tête pour regarder les yeux de Lee et les vit pleins de larmes.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien? demanda-il, alarmé.  
-Oui, dit-il avec un sourire. Je suis très heureux.  
-Lee..

Sa gorge se serra, et pendant un moment, il ne put pas parler. Il embrassa les joues et les lèvres de Lee, goûtant le sel de ses larmes, puis passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre lui, comme s'il pouvait fondre leurs deux corps pour n'en former plus qu'un.

Gai posa sa joue contre le front de Lee et ferma les yeux. Il sentait le cœur de son élève battre contre le sien.

Dès le moment où il avait rencontré Lee, il avait su que Lee était son but. De le guider et de le protéger, de l'aider à accomplir son rêve, de le rendre heureux – c'était ce pourquoi Gai vivait. Et il savait que Lee vivait pour lui également. Gai ne croyait généralement pas au destin, mais dans sa tête, il n'y avait aucun doute que lui et Lee étaient nés l'un pour l'autre.. et rien au monde ne pourrait lui arracher Lee. Exister sans lui serait pire que la mort.

Il écouta la respiration de Lee devenir de plus en plus douce à mesure qu'il s'endormait.

-Je t'aime, chuchota-il à l'oreille de Lee. Toujours, à jamais, peu importe ce qui arrive. Je t'aime plus que tu ne le sauras jamais. Ma raison, ma vie.. mon Lee.

Dans son sommeil, Lee sourit et se lova pour être plus proche.

Fin

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette série.. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction, qui n'est, certes, peut-être pas parfaite, mais au moins, c'était fait avec le cœur! Je vous encourage à aller marquer un petit mot sous la version anglaise de l'auteur, même si vous ne parlez pas anglais, juste un "I like it" ou "I love it" sera apprécié je pense ^^


End file.
